


Mainstream

by charmax



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pilot's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mainstream

  
**Video Title:** Mainstream  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Mainstream - Thea Gilmore  
 **Fandom:** BSG  
 **Summary:** This covers Starbuck from the mini series through to "Lay your burdens down". It's a pilot's life.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.13 (Xvid)

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 39.9MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/StarbuckMainstream-Charmax-Xvid.zip)


End file.
